


glove envy

by jasperaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, this was gonna be a longer story but tbh i like this on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperaster/pseuds/jasperaster
Summary: winter is chilly, as usual. running into oikawa tooru on the train? not so usual.





	

     The fluorescent lamps illuminating the train platform shine harshly onto the six o'clock rush of travelers, all bundled up and huddled against the bitter cold. Shouyou shivers, grateful for once for his small stature- the taller people around him shield him from the worst of the wind as he makes his way to his platform to wait. He keeps his head bent low and his bare hands stuffed in his pockets. _Idiot_ , he chides internally, _forgetting your gloves._ He would ordinarily go and retrieve them, but twenty minutes back to the library in this weather is a bit much even for him. And he's kind of hungry.  
     The intercom dings briefly, signaling the imminent arrival of the train back to Shouyou's apartment. He huffs a sigh of relief. His fingers are beginning to go numb, despite being pressed as close to his body as possible through his too-thin jacket. He peeps his head out from his jacket collar and cranes his neck to peer down the platform for the lights of the train. Except he cranes a little too far, and someone hurries by at just that moment and knocks him off balance just so, and he’s about to fall and wait _oh shit that's the edge of the platform-_  
     Someone catches him. Someone with gloves ( _smart,_ he thinks distantly) and a shocked edge to their voice as they murmur an "Oh!" at the sudden weight of a one Hinata Shouyou in their arms. Shouyou looks up and almost yelps. "Th- you!"  
     "...Me?" The man replies quizzically, faint amusement in his eyes. "Do I know you?"  
     Shouyou hops back onto his own feet, fall forgotten in his surprise. "You- from high school! Volleyball! Seijou! Kageyama's senpai! Whoever you are!" He illustrates his confusion with several wild gestures, ending in a point at the bemused man. "Grand King!"  
     To Shouyou's continued befuddlement, the other laughs aloud. "Ah, Karasuno? I remember now. The jumper, hm? You haven't grown much." His eyes seem to twinkle.  
     Shouyou bristles. "I've grown several centimeters, not that it's any of your business!" He pauses, peering up at the man. "You seem taller, too."  
     The brunet covers his mouth with a hand, hiding a chuckle. "Perhaps the difference seems larger when you're on the ground." Shouyou rolls his eyes. If he wants to rib, then fine. Shouyou has much more self-control than in high school. He can take a little teasing, most certainly. Even if it is height jokes.  
     At that moment, the train pulls into the station. Both Shouyou and his savior look up. Shouyou clears his throat hurriedly. "Is this your train? It's mine, so I gotta go." The brunet nods, grabbing Shouyou's elbow easily as a door settles and opens in front of them. Shouyou has a mere moment to be surprised before the press of other passengers at his back forces him into the already crowded car. He ends up squashed up against his apparent companion's side, and Shouyou wiggles at the proximity. It makes sense that the train would be full, with the temperature and the evening rush, but he wishes he could have a little room to breathe. At least it is warmer out of the wind.  
     Shouyou looks up at the brunet beside him. He doesn't look nearly as cold. Unfair. "So. Oikawa-san, right? I didn't have much more than nicknames for you in high school, what with you being a sworn enemy and all."  
     The other smirks. "Mm-hm, Oikawa Tooru, at your service- but who says we can't still be sworn enemies?" He executes a tiny yet flourishing bow, the best he can achieve in such a cramped space. Shouyou resists the urge to roll his eyes again.  
     "I'd rather we weren't, as the code of rivalry dictates that I duel you on sight, and I'd prefer not to injure any innocent bystanders," he says seriously. Oikawa looks delighted.  
     "Does it now? Maybe it's for the best then, Chibi-chan."  
     Shouyou jostles him, earning several dirty looks from surrounding passengers. "Hinata Shouyou. Not Chibi-chan. I’m not even that short compared with most people, you know. Volleyball players are just freakishly tall."  
     Oikawa pushes back, although much more delicately. "If you say so, Hina-chan. You'll always be small to me!"  
     Shouyou makes a raspberry noise as the doors open for another stop. Thankfully, some passengers get off as more press in, and Shouyou finds himself with a precious few inches of breathing room. He shuffles out from underneath Oikawa's arm where the brunet is hanging onto an overhead strap. It's noticeably colder away from his body, and Shouyou sinks his tingling hands deeper into his pockets.  
     He startles as something soft plops onto his head. Shouyou looks up to find Oikawa in the process of taking off his second glove, the first dangerously close to sliding off of Shouyou's head and onto the floor. Shouyou grabs it on reflex, eyeing Oikawa quizzically. The other smiles. "To keep warm, you know? It's cold. You take a turn with them." Shouyou bobs his head bemusedly, taking the other glove that Oikawa is offering to him.  
     He is momentarily shocked at the softness of Oikawa's hand as the glove passes between them- _holy crap, he must use lotion religiously, the air is so dry these days-_ but Oikawa is looking at him with a sparkle to his eyes and Shouyou is unable to look away.  
     "Ah, thanks," he manages, quickly slipping the (really nice) gloves onto his numb fingers. They're still warm from Oikawa's skin and Shouyou's poor hands are greatly enjoying it. His stomach gives a weird little flip at the thought. Well, okay.  
     Oikawa shoots him a small grin and a wordless wink. Shouyou's stomach flips again. He notes it with disbelief. Seriously? He looks down at the gloves, just to give himself something else to do. _They really are nice,_ he notes again. Leather with something soft on the inside, and warm despite how thin they seem. The leather is worn enough to show how well-used they are. He wonders...  
     "You ever set with these?" he asks Oikawa. "I can't imagine you stopping practice just because it was cold." The brunet looks thoughtful as he shuffles aside to make way for an elderly woman heading for the doors as they open again. He turns back to Shouyou as they slide shut.  
     "I don't think I have with those. I mean, I didn't stop practice for the cold, but the exercise usually kept me warm for a while. You know how it is." Shouyou nods. He used to be accustomed to running even in snow. "I don't know how the texture would do with the ball, though. It could be too smooth." Oikawa taps a finger to his mouth. "Now you've got me wondering. I mean, I haven't played in ages, but-"  
     Shouyou looks at him in surprise. "Really? You aren't playing volleyball? I would have thought you would continue. I mean," and he flaps his hands excitedly, "You were amazing." The brunet averts his eyes with a grin tinged with... is that sheepishness? Shouyou can't quite believe it.  
     "Ah, yeah, I got caught up in studies and all... and I’ve got a knee issue that'd probably prevent me from playing much longer. I figured, well, I had to say goodbye sometime, huh?" He shrugs. "How about you? Are you still playing?"  
     Shouyou shrugs back. "A little. I'm not really involved at my school, but I hang out with some of the guys on the team sometimes. We fool around. I’ve got studies to worry about too, though. Biology, actually. You?"  
     Oikawa lights up at the question. Shouyou resigns himself to his stomach's gymnastics as it dips yet again. "I'm majoring in linguistics! My focus is on English and Spanish, but I'm studying grammars and lingual families in general as well. It's really interesting!" Shouyou blinks.  
     "That does sound really cool!" he affirms. "Not exactly what I’d expect from you, though." It seems so... normal.  
     Oikawa taps Shouyou on the head with a smirk. "And how well do you know me, that you know what kinds of things I like?" Shouyou flushes, and opens his mouth to reply- but Oikawa blinks and looks around abruptly, all teasing gone from his expression.  
     "Wait, I think my stop is next. You know," and here he looks directly at Shouyou, a little trace of a smile, a gentler one, playing on his lips, and Shouyou swallows hard, "You could change that, actually. You seem pretty interesting for a little crow, Hina-chan." Shouyou tilts his head, confused.  
     "Change what?" he asks. Oikawa's smile gains a tinge of shyness for a fleeting moment. He reaches into his pocket, rummaging for a second before coming up with a pen.  
     "Change that you don't know me well, silly! Running into you was fun. Here," he says, slipping one of his gloves off of Shouyou's hand and clicking the pen. Belatedly, Shouyou realizes he should give the gloves back, and he hurriedly pulls the other one off with his teeth as Oikawa scribbles something on his palm. Oikawa finishes with a flourish, and Shouyou peers at his hand while oikawa takes the proffered glove back. It's...?  
     "My number," Oikawa supplies. "Text me, if you want."  
     After a moment of staring at the ink on his too-dry palm, Shouyou nods in response. "Yeah! Yeah. I will, definitely. At least to ask you where in the world you got those gloves." He grins mischievously. Oikawa smirks back.  
     "Well, this is my stop, so I'll be taking them away from you. Don't miss them too much, hm? They like a man who plays hard to get." Shouyou laughs as Oikawa backs toward the opening door.  
     "I’ll keep that in mind."  
     Oikawa gives a final cheeky grin, and turns to jog out onto the platform. Shouyou watches his receding back as the doors slide shut and the train pulls away.  
     So that was... weird. His stomach gives a little gurgle of assent. He pokes it. "Quiet, you." The woman standing next to him shoots him an odd look. He shuts up. He is definitely shutting up now.

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah


End file.
